The present invention relates to a brooder unit and system for young animals such as chicks and the like. More particularly, the present invention relates to a brooder unit and system wherein individual brooders have hoods with heat exchangers utilizing hot water or other suitable liquid as the heat exchange medium. A fan within the hood circulates air over the heat exchanger and onto the chicks.
Various types of brooders are known in the art. One well known type uses gas as the source of heat with a reflective plate, such as a ceramic plate, within a hood to reflect radiant heat onto the chicks. Such units have several disadvantages, including the emission of gaseous contaminants and excessive moisture. Such brooders present the additional safety risk associated with an open gas flame.
Another type of known brooder is disclosed in Pierce U.S. Pat. No. 1,837,065 where the heat source includes a fan for circulating air through a hot water heat exchanger, but where the heat source is located near the ceiling of the building remote from the chicks. Other examples of brooders are shown by U.S. Pat. Nos. 773,660; 791,188; 833,638; 862,180; 944,383; 969,710; 1,015,290; 1,042,635; 1,103,189; 1,160,497; 1,161,494; 1,320,586; and 1,910,301; some of which also use hot water as a means for supplying heat to the chicks.
The present invention offers an improved brooder unit and system with advantages over those known in the art. The brooder system of the present invention includes a plurality of like brooders, each individually controlled and individually adjustable to provide the desired amount of heat to the chicks. The brooders are energy-efficient and provide an exceptionally safe environment.
Each brooder unit generally comprises a tapered hood which may be pyramid-shaped and which has a fan at the top. A heat exchanger is mounted near the enlarged lower opening of the hood such that the fan circulates air through the heat exchanger and onto the chicks positioned beneath the brooder, the bottom opening of the hood being typically a few inches above the floor of the building in which the system is installed. Hot water or other suitable liquid is used as the heat exchange medium, and preferably is heated externally of the building for circulation through the heat exchangers of the various brooders within the building.
The hood is configured such that the air flow is generally spread over the heat exchanger and lower outlet opening, and to prevent the chicks from roosting on the hood or becoming injured such as by contact with the fan. The brooders are easily adjustable in height to accommodate chicks of different ages and sizes. Also, in accordance with the invention, provision is made to extract warmer air near the ceiling of the building for circulation by the fan over the heat exchanger with increased cost effectiveness. The heat exchanger is easily inserted and removed from the hood for ease of cleaning both the heat exchanger and other brooder components.
Brooders of the present invention are easily adapted for installation as a system of any size from small buildings and a relatively small number of chicks up to very large buildings producing millions of chicks on a continuous basis year-round and regardless of outside temperature. With a system installation, each brooder has a thermostat for individual control of the temperature at that brooder, and in addition there is a thermostat control for controlling the entire system within the building.
Thus, the brooder of this invention provides close proximity of the fan to the heat exchanger and of the heat exchanger to the chicks to apply heat evenly and efficiently directly to the chicks. The pyramid shape of the hood aids in providing even heat distribution together with air circulation that allows recapture of the heated air for greater efficiency. There is no hazard of inadvertent contact by the chicks with an open gas flame, and the other disadvantages of excessive moisture and toxic gases associated with a gas brooder are eliminated. The brooder of this invention is exceptionally safe, offers versatility in temperature control, offers easy access to brooder components for cleaning or replacement, is versatile, and is exceptionally efficient.